1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of the electronic device for performing hybrid communication with an external electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information and communication technologies, network equipment such as base stations are now omnipresent, allowing users of electronic devices to freely use networks almost anywhere in the country and abroad.
Electronic devices such as smartphones provide various functions in addition to call functions, such as Internet access, music or video playback, and picture and video capturing using an image sensor.
Since such electronic devices have small screens of about 4 to 10 inches, a mirroring technique for outputting content from the display of a smartphone to an external display device connected to the smartphone may be used. However, conventional mirroring techniques usually require complex or inconvenient setting procedure for user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of conveniently facilitating such a mirroring technique between an electronic device and an external electronic device.